A radar system uses radio waves to determine the range, altitude, direction, and/or speed of objects. The radar system may be positioned underneath the body of an aircraft (e.g., airplane) to analyze objects positioned beneath the aircraft as the aircraft is flying. When in use, the radar system is covered by a radome, which is a structural, weatherproof enclosure that protects the radar system. The radome is constructed of a material that is substantially transparent to radio waves so that the radome minimally attenuates the radio waves transmitted or received by an antenna of the radar system.
The radome is opened to provide access for a user to perform maintenance on the radar system. There are at least three types of radomes, each of which may be opened differently. The first type of radome is a single structure that is hinged on one side of the body of the aircraft and rotates about the hinge(s) to the open position. However, when the clearance between the ground and the radome is less than a predetermined amount, the radome may contact the ground during the rotation. The second type of radome is a two-piece “clam shell” structure that opens by rotating the halves of the clam shell along opposing hinge lines to provide access to the radar system from underneath. The clam shell may have a beam at the center where the two clam shells meet for structural support. This beam moves the radar system closer to the body of the aircraft, which can cause additional blockage due to, for example, engines located below a wing. Additionally, the functioning of the radar system may be impaired when looking through the beam. The third type of radome is a single structure that is coupled to the body of the aircraft at its periphery with a plurality of coupling devices. This type of radome often requires external ground support equipment to support the radome during removal to gain access to the radar system.